Derideas
by Isagawa
Summary: " Je veux rester félin pour toujours, avec mes sens exacerbés et la peur que je lis dans le regard des gens. Sauf dans le sien, évidemment. Lui, il continuera à me regarder. "Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas, Grimmjow ?" Parce que, Kurosaki. Et je t'emmerde."


**Titre **: Derideas

**Rating** : M. Ou moins. Rien de méchant.

**Couple** : Vous pouvez simplement voir ça comme un lien ou une amitié hors du commun. Mais pour moi (j'ai tendance à voir du yaoi partout) c'et du GrimmIchi pure souche, le couple le plus génial jamais inventé.

**Note** : J'ai bien peur que Grimmjow soit OOC. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance de rendre les méchants plus gentils qu'ils ne le sont. Je fais pareil avec Shirosaki, si si, le double masochiste et paranoïaque de notre roux préféré. C'est pas ma faute si mes chouchous sont des sadiques.

**Note 2 :**

Bonjour !

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis toute excitée, c'est dingue, j'ai envie de faire des bonds au plafond.

C'est ma première fanfiction Bleach, ceci explique cela.  
>Un petit mot pour expliquer :<p>

Dans cet OS, la **première partie** ne fait que raconter ce qui se passe **réellement**, dans le **vrai manga**. Je me suis mise devant mon ordi et j'ai regardé en boucle l'épisode du combat Grimmjow VS Ichigo, en notant les paroles et toutes choses approchant.

Dans la **deuxième partie**, je trouve une deuxième…Fin ? Suite ? à l'histoire.

Même si les deux parties ne sont pas arrêtées par un trait rouge ou quelque chose du genre, je pense qu'on voit assez bien ou s'arrête le manga et ou commence mon œuvre (ma merde) à moi.

Dernière chose : depuis quelques temps, je me fais un gros kiff sur le latin. Pas étonnant, alors, à ce que, dans cette langue, « Derideas » veuille dire « sourire »…

Bonne lecture ! (tout de même)

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Derideas -<em>**

Je me sens mal, oh, tellement mal. Mon armure s'en va petit à petit, la haine continue de brûler dans ce cœur que je n'ai pas et je vois une putain de compassion ans tes putains d'yeux.

Je halète et je manque tomber. Mes dents diminuent, mes cheveux raccourcissent, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien d'un félin. Pourtant, j'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours, avec mes sens exacerbés et la peur que je lis dans le regard des gens.

Sauf dans le sien, évidemment. Lui, il est encore là, à me regarder avec cette espèce de tristesse.

« Pourquoi tu n'abandonne pas, Grimmjow ? »

Ses yeux ambres continuent de me lancer ce message, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je renonce.

Mais je n'arrêterai pas, Kurosaki.

Pour les autres Espadas.

Pour ceux que j'ai mangé et qui continuent de vivre à travers moi.

Pour mon propre honneur.

Alors je balbutie une réponse à une parole que tu n'as même pas prononcé.

- Je…Je tomberai jamais aux pieds…de quelqu'un comme toi.

Je suis le Roi, Kurosaki.

Celui devant qui les gens s'inclinent. Celui qui donne les ordres, fait régner la peur, gouverne son monde.

Je suis mon Roi, Kurosaki.

Et si tu me tues, ce sera toi. Mon Roi, mon assassin. Ce sera mon tour de m'incliner devant toi.

Et si je t'inspire de la pitié, c'est encore pire, tu sais.

Alors j'essaye encore. J'avance vers toi. Tu me croyais mort, et même avec toute la putain de gentillesse du monde qui rayonne de tes yeux, je vois que tu es contrarié. Surpris.

Je vais te tuer. Là, maintenant, c'est la seule pensée qui hante ma tête. Je ne pense qu'à ça.

Je sens tout avec une précision incomparable, mon bras que je lance vers ta poitrine, ma main, mon sabre, mon poignet, sur lequel tu as posé ta main à toi. On dirait que tu ne veux pas m'arrêter, juste me freiner. Tu ne m'empoignes pas, tu m'enserres doucement. Tu as même lâché ton sabre, merde !

Est-ce que je vaux la peine…Que tu fasses tout ça ?

Je me remémore tout le combat. Les mouvements gracieux, semblables à une danse, les étincelles, le sable giclant sous nos pas, les coups. Toi contre moi. Ton sabre contre mon corps.

Quand tu m'as embroché avec Zangetsu, que je me suis senti partir, je suis tombé. Et toi, tu m'as retenu, il y avait, comme maintenant, ta main contre mon poignet. Alors que tu ne savais même pas que je n'étais pas mort. Je ne pensais pas me relever, à ce moment-là. Mais tu m'as empêché de tomber et tu m'as déposé sur le sol presque doucement. Je ne te le dirais jamais, Kurosaki, mais merci quand même. Ca m'aurait fait mal.

Est-ce que je vaux vraiment la peine…Que tu ne me tues pas ?…

Ta main se resserres un peu, ça commence à faire mal. Mais tes yeux gardent le même air doux. Kurosaki…comment tu fais pour être aussi gentil ?

- Ça suffit, Grimmjow.

Mes doigts se desserrent un peu.

- Tu as perdu.

Panthera tremble.

- Je me fiche que tu sois un roi ou pas. Mais tuer tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas et devenir un roi sans sujets…C'est quoi, l'intérêt ?

Tu continues de me regarder, Kurosaki. Et même si je hais ces yeux et ce qu'ils représentent, j'ai envie qu'ils se posent sur moi pour toujours. Personne n'a jamais fait attention à moi.

Continues à me regarder, Kurosaki.

…Pitié.

- Si tu me détestes tant que ça, je te combattrais quand tu le voudras.

Encore ta gentillesse. T'es prêt à risquer ta vie une deuxième fois, pour moi. Alors que tu pourrais me tuer maintenant.

- Alors laisse tomber pour le moment !

Tu fronces les sourcils et là je sens ta tristesse qui devient plus forte que tout. Kurosaki, avec tes sourcils froncés et tes yeux brillants, on dirait que tu vas pleurer.

Et moi, je reste prostré, n'osant pas te regarder, et face à ces évidences mon regard se vide peu à peu, mes yeux se plissent.

_Je suis le Roi !_

Non. Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas être lâche, et ce, malgré toute l'attention que tu me portes. Alors tant pis. J'arrache mon poignet et Panthera à ta poigne. Je vais dire quelque chose, même si je sais que je regretterais ces simples mots toute ma vie.

- Jamais ! T'es qu'un-

C'est une faux qui me coupe, au niveau de l'épaule. Et ça fait mal.

Enlève ça, Kurosaki. Arrête de faire cette tête. Ca fait mal aussi de voir à quel point tu es catastrophé.

Et moi, je retiens un grognement, j'écarquille les yeux, je fronces les sourcils, toutes les maigres forces que j'avaient se vident d'un coup. Tu sais quoi, Kurosaki ? J'ai mal.

Le sable est dur contre mon dos, et j'atterris si fort, poussé par la faux, que ça me coupe le souffle.

- Bordel, c'que t'es mauvais perdant ! résonne la voix de Nnoitra.

Et toi, Kurosaki, tu lui jettes un regard si consterné, si noir, qu'on dirait qu'il vient de tuer ton meilleur ami. T'es très fort pour ce genre de trucs, je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais ça me fait toujours autant d'effets.

Et là, tout de suite, me vient la pensée incongrue que j'ai envie que tu me sauves.

Sors moi de là, Kurosaki.

- Meurs rapidement. Il est à moi maintenant, me lance encore le cinquième Espada.

Non, Nnoitra. C'est pas encore ta proie. J'ai enfermé Ulquiorra dans la Caja Negation pour ça.

Il est mien. Ne me tue pas. Ne le tue pas.

- Qui…Qui es-tu ?

Atterré. Ton ton est atterré. Je ne crois pas que je te comprendrais un jour, Kurosaki.

Emmène-moi…

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai l'espoir, vain, stupide, que tu fuies.

Nnoitra est trop fort pour toi, gamin. Tu vas mourir. Et moi avec, mais ça je le savais déjà.

Sauve ta peau, Kurosaki.

Dès que je bouges, ton regard se reporte sur moi, une fois de plus. Tu observes mes tremblements, mon corps, mes yeux.

- Nnoitra…Enfoiré…

Je n'arrives pas à faire autre chose que murmurer. Si je survis, Nnoitra (ok, mes chances sont inférieures à 1%, mais autant rêver), tu me le paieras.

Ton corps, Kurosaki, se crispe quand tu entends ce que dit ce connard :

- Ben quoi…T'es encore vivant ?

Eh oui, Kurosaki. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Faudrait que tu percutes qu'on est des Hollow, au départ. Des êtres diaboliques. Et vos ennemis, qui plus est.

Mais on dirait que tu n'as pas encore compris ça.

Au moment ou Nnoitra lance sa faux vers moi, il bouge à toute vitesse. Il la pare – mais quand a-t-il récupéré son sabre, bordel ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? hurle la voix de l'Espada.

On dirait…Qu'il ne veut pas me laisser mourir.

Est-ce que je vaux vraiment la peine que tu fasses tous ces efforts, Kurosaki ?

- C'est à moi de dire ça ! Pourquoi tu attaques des gens qui ne peuvent même plus bouger ? crie le roux à son tour.

Ouh là. Tu vas en baver, Nnoitra, parce que là il est en colère.

Je lui jette un regard bizarre. Pourquoi, Kurosaki ? Pourquoi tu me…sauves ?

Avec un large mouvement, Nnoitra envoies Kurosaki quelques mètres plus loin, puis me regarde. Avec presque du dégoût.

Depuis quelques minutes, je me sens comme déconnecté de la réalité. J'entends, mais j'écoute rien. Je vois, mais j'observe pas.

Sauve-toi, Kurosaki. Même avec toute la colère du monde, Nnoitra va te mettre la pâtée.

Et moi, je veux pas ça.

- C'est à ça que ressemble l'enfer, Grimmjow ? lance d'ailleurs l'autre connard de première.

Nnoitra me fait…peur.

- D'abord l'ennemi te botte le cul, ensuite tu lui laisse te sauver la peau ?

Tais-toi. Je ne le laisse pas faire, il le fait tout seul.

Même si depuis pas mal de temps déjà, j'ai envie qu'il continue.

Et quand le brun me regarde, je crois que je tremble comme une feuille.

- C'est quoi ton nom, Shinigami ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Kurosaki, hein ? Je m'en souviendrai…

Ca sent mauvais, Kurosaki. Très mauvais.

- …Du moins pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre !

Et moi, pendant ce temps, je me suis doucement refermé sur moi-même. J'entends même plus. Je vois rien. Mes yeux sont-ils fermés ou ouverts ? Bonne question.

Au milieu de la nuit, j'ai soudain l'impression que mon cerveau se reconnecte. Que mon corps se réveille, rien qu'une brève seconde. C'est suffisant.

Je vois la faux qui fuse, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite au-dessus de moi, Nnoitra a bougé. Et Kurosaki, ce con, qui n'a encore rien vu.

Et je ne savais pas que j'en avais la force, mais je me redresse à moitié et je lève mon bras.

Avec un bruit assourdissant d'éclats de verre, Panthera se brise contre l'arme de Nnoitra.

- T'es encore vivant, toi ?

Je ne dis rien. A quoi ça sert ? La mort m'avait accordé une seconde supplémentaire. Une seule, et elle est déjà finie. Tout, la douleur, le sommeil, la douleur de nouveau, revient me hanter d'un seul coup. Ma main serre plus fort un éclat de Panthera.

Une seconde. Ca aura suffit. La faux, même si je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, a été déviée et ralentie par mon coup. Kurosaki s'en est sorti avec une superficielle coupure à l'épaule.

Et là, il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Parce qu'il me regarde.

De rage, Nnoitra lève son arme au-dessus de ma tête, pousse un espèce de cri de guerre (si si !) et l'abat sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur le sable.

« C'est fini. », je me dis.

Avant même que je touche le sable, deux bras passent par-dessous mes épaules et me tirent en arrière à toute vitesse. Kurosaki.

La faux de Nnoitra s'abat à deux centimètres de mes pieds et le sable éclabousse tout mon corps.

- Grimmjow !

Bon sang, Kurosaki, je n'aime pas cette voix pleine d'inquiétudes. Je la hais encore plus que tes yeux.

Si j'avais encore un peu plus de jugeote que je n'en ai maintenant, je me dirais que Kurosaki me porte avec un bras sous les genoux et un sous les épaules. Comme une princesse. Mais tu sais quoi, Kurosaki ? Je suis plutôt mal en point.

Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles. Il utilise un Shunpô. Puis de nouveau le sable contre mes jambes, mon dos, ma nuque. J'entrouvre les yeux. Dieu, tout est si sombre.

En même temps, c'est peut-être à cause de Kurosaki penché sur moi. Je ne vois vraiment rien, et je vais refermer les yeux, quand je vois un éclat d'or dans un écrin de noir.

Tes yeux.

- Je reviens, fait une voix bizarrement déformée.

C'est de la folie de remettre son masque alors qu'il est si mal en point. J'ai envie de le prendre par le col, de le secouer, de lui dire de me laisser mourir ici. Je vais crever, de toute manière. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça, Kurosaki ?

Ils sont lointains, flous, et leurs silhouettes échangent des coups à une vitesse ahurissante. Etait-ce comme ça entre lui et moi, quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Et soudain, un pic de douleur me traverse le corps. Je ferme les yeux.

Kurosaki, pitié. Gagne.

_Un halètement sourd à coté d'un corps presque mort. Une main qui en attrape une autre, la passe derrière son épaule et sa nuque. Un corps, encore, qui en soutient un autre. Des pas hésitants._

_Inoue ! crie un roux d'une voix rauque._

_Une fille arrive en courant vers lui._

_Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comment va-t…_

_Silence. Elle l'a vu. _

_Inoue._

_Le ton d'Ichigo est calme et posé._

_J'aimerais…Que tu le soignes._

_Elle écarquille les yeux._

_S'il te plait, souffle le roux. Il m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé la vie._

_Mais tu as déjà sauvé la sienne._

_Ce n'est pas la question, Inoue. S'il faut cela, je suis prêt à te le demander à genoux alors s'il te plait…Sauve-le. _

_Elle le regarde. Ses yeux brillent._

_Elle fronce les sourcils._

_Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle encore._

_O…Ouais._

_Elle pose ses mains sur le corps allongé sur le sable, ferme les yeux, et une douce lumière orange apparaît._

La première chose que je ressens est une douleur sourde qui pulse dans mon corps. La deuxième, ce sont des mains posées sur mon épaule. Pas des mains d'hommes. Des mains fines, des mains de femme.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Tout ce que je vois est orange, contrairement au noir de tout à l'heure.. C'est une étendue de orange, dans de multiples tons. Le ciel est orange, les nuages sont oranges.

Brusquement, tout reprend sa couleur d'origine.

- Grimmjow !

Si j'en avais la force, je sursauterais.

Mes yeux bougent. D'abord la rousse aux gros seins de tout à l'heure.

Mauvais.

Et puis lui, évidemment. Toujours là, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et du soulagement qui irradie tout autour de lui tellement il est content de savoir que je vais encore le faire chier.

Très bon, ça.

- Kurosaki…

Et en plus, il a l'air de trouver que c'est un miracle que je puisse parler. Il a l'air tellement heureux que là, maintenant, j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule.

Lui casser la gueule.

Nnoitra.

Mes yeux reviennent vers lui à toute vitesse, remarquant cette fois-ci la coupure sur sa joue et le sang qui goutte de son bras.

- Tu l'as battu… je souffle.

C'est pas une question, tu le sais, mais pourtant tu hoches la tête.

Oh, et je sais que c'est bizarre, mais là moi aussi je me sens super heureux.

Il pose son regard sur la pouf aux cheveux roux –Inoua ? Inae ? j'm'en fous- et demande :

- On y va ?

Elle hoche la tête à son tour.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je me retrouve sur ton dos, avec mes bras qui pendent de chaque coté de ta tête. Nell, que je n'avais pas remarqué, fais du stop sur l'épaule de la rousse.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? je demande.

- Non, je murmure.

- J'en sais rien. T'as une idée ?

Je fais un faible non de la tête.

- Alors on verra, décide-t-il, et même si je le vois pas je sais qu'il sourit. J'aime bien l'improvisation.

Oh oui, Kurosaki, c'est parfait. Je veux que ce soit toi qui décides ou je vais. Je veux que tu guides mes pas avec ton sourire franc et tes yeux rassurants.

Sauves-moi, Ichigo.

Sors moi de là.

Je veux rester sur ton dos pour toujours, avec ton corps contre le mien, la tendresse de ton sourire et tes pas qui me bercent.

* * *

><p>Attention ! Les fanficqueurs sont commentairophages !<p>

Donnez leur une review, ils seront heureux et remueront la queue. Sans cela, ils dépériront.

Vous voulez aider un fanficqueur à ne pas mourir de faim ? Cliquez sur le bouton en bas, au centre, et l'auteur remuera la queue !

Merci.


End file.
